First Love Never Dies
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: Sam and Carly watched chick flick called 'First Love Never Dies'. What happens when they talked about it? Confessions or denials? SEDDIE! I know, the title is a little bit cheesy, but I tried not to make it cheesy.


**FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES**

**By: Purple Madness**

**SUMMARY: Sam and Carly watched chick flick called 'First Love Never Dies'. What happens when they talked about it? Confessions or denials?**

**

* * *

**

**Hey there peeps! Here's a little one-shot for you. I hope you'll like it. Oh, and Carly is a little bit OOC here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Never did, never will. **

* * *

"Sam, there's a new movie showing right now." Carly informed Sam.

"What movie?" Sam asked.

"First L—"

"Well, I guess this will be another chick flick." Sam said.

"Well, yes. Yes it is. It's called, First Love Never Dies."

"Yuck!"

"Come on Sam. Please."

"No Carls. Remember the last time we watched a chick flick with the word 'first' on it?"

"Yeah, I know. It sucks. I get it."

"Exactly."

"But Sam, this time, I promise, you'll like it."

"Well, does it have ghosts?"

"No."

"Zombies?"

"No."

"Creatures that doesn't have a soul or a body?"

"That's creepy. And no."

"Blood?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure, there's no blood in it."

"Then how would I like this movie?"

"Because it has a good story. It's just not a chick flick, it includes romance too and a little bit of drama. Well, that's what Wendy said since she already saw it. She said it was amazing! So, Sam, please. Come and watch it with me?"

"No."

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." Carly kept repeating. Then the door swung open and revealed Freddie.

"Hey dudettes!" Freddie greeted. Then he raised an eyebrow to Carly. "Why is she pleading?" he asked Sam.

"She wants me to watch a movie with her?"

"Well, why don't you."

"'Cause it's not my type."

"Please. Please. Please. Please." Carly kept repeating.

"Hey Carls, why don't you watch with Freddie" Sam suggested. Carly stopped

"Hey that's great!" Carly said. "Freddie, would you watch a movie with me?"

"What movie?" Freddie asked.

"First Love Never Dies." Sam answered with a smirk.

"Ew, gross, no thanks."

"Please. Please. Please. Please."

"No. Carly." Then Carly stopped and gave him a puppy dog eyes.

"Please for me."

"That doesn't work anymore."

"I know. But just go with me please?"

"No." Carly turned to Sam again.

"No." Sam said.

"I'll give you 2 boxes of fat cakes and I'll order fat shakes for you."

"Done."

"Yay! Let's go!"

* * *

2 hours later…

"Well that was fun." Sam said as she barge in the Shay apartment.

"Fun?" Carly asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, fun." Sam repeated as she sat on the couch.

"You mean the ride back home or the movie?" Carly asked as she sat next to her blonde best friend.

"Of course the movie. The ride back home was so boring!" Just then the door swung open.

"What's boring?" Freddie asked as he joined the girls on the couch.

"The ride back home." Carly answered. "I knew you would like it!" she said to Sam.

"Okay… I thought the movie was boring. Speaking of which, how was it?"

"Like what I said to Carly earlier, it was fun!" Sam replied.

"Oh, so you think when your first love dies, it's fun!"

"Well, don't you just love the irony? I mean, the title says, First Love Never Dies, and in the end of the story, your first love literally dies." Freddie chuckled. "See?"

"Yeah. But, isn't sad? I mean, I almost cried. I was going to until the guy starts crying hysterically. Somehow, I felt disturbance and annoyance."

"Yeah. I hated that part."

"I know right?" Carly paused for a while and smirked. "Speaking of first love, who's yours?"

"Why would I answer that?"

"Because I wanted to know?"

"Carly, did you know what happened the last time we told each other about our firsts? Bad things happened after that."

"So, you're saying that kissing me is a bad thing?" Freddie butted in, in a little hurt voice.

"No, I think having my first kiss with a nub is a bad thing." She said sarcastically.

"Okay, Sam. Enough. You're getting a little hurtful right there." Carly said as she stopped her friends from fighting again.

"A little?" Freddie repeated. Carly gave him an apologetic look.

"Okay, let's get back to our conversation before. So Sam, who's your first love?"

"My first love is fried chicken…" Sam said dreamily as she smiled.

"Of course it is." Freddie said.

"Seriously, Sam. Who's yours? And I said 'who' not a 'what'." Carly said.

"Well, you said first love. Well, Fried Chicken IS my first love." Sam said.

"Whatever." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"And I'm telling the truth here. How about you?"

"I was in love with some guy when I was in 5th grade when I was still studying at Yakima. But then I moved here in Seattle. How 'bout you Freddie?" Carly said as she turned to Freddie who was in the kitchen getting some drink.

"Come on Carls. We all know that you are his first love." Sam said.

"Come on Sam, I thi—" Carly tried to defend Freddie.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked Sam with a smirk.

"Yeah I am. You've been in love with Carly since you were 11." Sam said.

"Yes I am. But I didn't say that I've been in love since I was 11." Freddie said as he stood behind the counter facing the girls.

"Well, how old were you when you became in love?" Carly asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. 8?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who's this chick?" Sam asked.

"Well, she's not a chick." Freddie answered.

"Oh I get it. You were in love with your computer!" Sam said as she laughed.

"Nope. I love them, but I'm not IN love with them."

"Well, then who is it?" Carly asked.

"She's a meat. Ham to be exact." Freddie answered smirking.

"And you've been in love with her ever since you were 8?" Sam clarified as she smirked and walked towards him.

"Yup."

"You do know that I've been in love with Fried Chicken since I was 8 too." Sam said. They were now face to face. They're both leaning their elbows on the counter top.

"Really?" Sam nodded.

"Well, are you still in love with this Ham?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am. I love Ham!"

"Well, why did you say you were in love with Carly since you were 11?"

"Because I figured that Ham doesn't and will not love or like me back."

"Well, you figured wrong. And you do know that Carly will never love you back too?"

"I know. But it hurts more if your first love rejects you than the girl you aren't really in love with."

"So, you were never in love with Carly?" Sam clarified.

"Nope."

"Okay, you guys are so confusing!" Carly yelled from behind. Sam and Freddie ignored her and just stared at each other.

"So, you're still in love with Fried Chicken?"

"Yep."

"Okay then."

"Well, what if Fried Chicken and Ham would kiss in front of us, would you be jealous?" Sam asked.

"Well, do you want them to kiss?" Sam didn't answered. She just widened her smirk. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." Freddie leaned in and kissed Sam. Sam leaned to and kissed back. And after a few seconds they broke apart. No one said anything. They just smiled widely at each other. Then they went back to the couch like nothing happened.

"Okay, so you guys are Fried Chicken and Ham?" Carly asked from behind. Sam and Freddie chuckled and turned to Carly.

"Oh, Carly. You're so slow today." Sam said.

"What?" Carly asked confused.

* * *

**A/n: That's it! Thanks for reading! I told you Carly is OOC. Please review. I would be very happy if I receive a lot of reviews from you. Thanks again. **

**Purple Madness, signing out.**


End file.
